Savior
by tinymarauder
Summary: Rukia goes out one morning and get into some big trouble.  Who will be there to help her?IchRuk


Hey guys. I was board one day in school so I started this and it just kinda kept going. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did I wouldn't be writing on this site.

Savior

Rukia Kuchki stretched and slowly slid open the door to her closet to allow sunlight in. She squinted at the sudden light but after a moment she was able to open her eyes again. She glanced at the alarm clock sitting on Ichigo's desk. It read 7:30 am. She sighed. It was the first day of summer vacation but she was so used to dragging herself out of bed and going to the thing they called 'school' that she couldn't get back to sleep. She got up, grabbed a light dress and made her way to the bathroom making sure that she was not spotted but Ichigo's family. When she reached the bathroom she locked the door and changed into the dress. As she opened the door she found Kon on the other side of it with a lock pick in hand. She glared furiously at him.

"Ummmmm…. Rukia I was um, just about to um….." He stuttered trying to think up and excuse as he hastily hid the lock picking tools behind his back. Rukia didn't wait for him to find an excuse and began stomping on him over and over again before walking back into Ichigo's room and climbed onto his window sill and prepared to jump through it.

"Wait Rukia were are you going?" Kon asked curiously

"I can't sleep. I'm going for a walk." She told him before jumping out the window. She landed gracefully on the front lawn and proceeded to make her way down the street. She hadn't really planned out where she was going to and just let her feet go wherever they wanted. She walked down the street and into town. She ended up window shopping for a while and made sure to stop off at the weapons store so she could look at the simple devises they used in the world she was now living in.

While she was in the store she got many strange looks. It wasn't every day a short angelic looking girl was found looking at guns after all. When she was done looking at all the displays she as finally ready to go back to the Kuriosoki's house. She glanced at one of the clocks in the shop and realized it was almost noon. She turned and walked out of the store and back to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo woke up as sunlight pounded his face relentlessly forcing him awake. He sighed deciding that he could sleep in no longer, and got up. He walked lazily over to the closet door and knocked a few times.

"Hey Rukia, you can come down for breakfast, everyone went shopping." He rolled his eyes at the thought of his father and two younger sisters at the mall together. But then he paused as he realized there was no sound coming from inside the closet. He opened the door and found that the it was completely empty. Just as Kon walked into the room. He looked from Ichigo to the open closet door.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed in horror "I can't believe you were trying to spy on Nii-chan! I myself would never dream of doing such a thing!"

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked calmly ignoring the stuffed toy's rant completely.

"What?" Kon questioned, to busy talking to hear what he said.

"I asked where Rukia is!" He yelled as he grabbed Kon and started throttling him.

"She told me she was going on a walk." He choked out.

Rukia POV

Rukia was making her way back. She was in a very good mood. She smiled as the sun shone down onto her dace. When she got back she would draw a detailed picture of Chappie the Bunny holding all the different types of weapons she was. Yes, she decided that would be fun.

All of a sudden a hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into a small alley on the side of two buildings. She gasped in pain as she was slammed against the brick wall lining one side of the alley. She looked up and saw a big man holding her to the wall now by both of her arms. She looked around and realized that there were two other men behind him both leering at her with strangely hungry expressions on their faces.

"What do you want?" Rukia demanded in her cold expressionless voice.

"We just want to have a little fun." Her captor told her smiling. "Nothin' wrong with that." The men closed in on her. One of them ran his hand along her cheek.

"She's so cute. I'm glad we got a food one this time. The one last time wasn't any good at all." Rukia was confused. She didn't understand what they were talking about. The man on the other side grabbed at her chest. She let out a squeak but she twisted her wrist as hard as she could and broke the grip of the man who was holding her.

She then ducked out from his hold and flung a kick at him. He fell to the ground in surprise, holding his abdomen where she had kicked him. She turned to the next man and punched him in the nose. The man took a few steps backwards fingering his nose and cursing. She made a dash from between the men.

She made it only a few steps when two strong arms picked her up and threw her backwards onto the ground. Stars blossomed before her eyes from her head hitting against the concrete.

"Wow you're tougher then you look girly." The man dabbing at his nose said. The men closed in on her for the second time.

"Now lets try this again." The man bent down and his mouth engulfed hers muffling the scream she let out. Hands started running along her body. She used her fists to bear at the men in front of her of her but one of the men grabbed her arms and pinned them on either side of her head. Silent tears began to slide down her face as the feeling of total helplessness set in. She felt a hand run up the inside of her leg closer and closer to the bottom of her dress and she knew what was coming next. She started to tremble and closed her eyes tightly in fear.

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo had been walking around for a while and he still had not been able to find Rukia. He was walking down the streets and starring into shops looking for her. Then it hit him. She had a cell phone. He walked over to the nearest pay phone and stuck in some money. In a few seconds he had dialed the phone number and was listening to the gentle ringing of the phone. No one answered but as it continued to ring he had to heard, to his surprise, a phone ringing in unison with his own. He looked around and noticed that there was a cell phone lying on the side walk across the street that looked a lot like the female Shigmi's(spell?). He hurriedly dropped the pay phone and quickly made his way across the street. As he reached the cell phone he realized that it was Rukia's. Grumbling about her carelessness he picked it up and stuck it in his pocket.

But as he straightened up he found himself starring into a dark alley where he heard some commotion coming from. He immediately started to worry and he made his way into it, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the sudden darkness. As he made his way into the alley he saw a group of men and then to his horror that there was a girl in the middle obliviously being held there against her will while the men were taking advantage of her. The one was actually moving his hand up the inside of her leg. As he drew nearer he got a glimpse of the girl's face and recognized it. 'Rukia'.

He was over come with anger as he growled and charged at the men. He punched and kicked the men as hard as he could. He even felt a few bones snap. Then he grabbed the man with a broken nose that he couldn't remember causing and slammed him against the wall.

"How dare you." He seethed his voice shaking with anger. "You are undoubtedly the lowest scum on the face of this earth." With that he threw the man to the ground again. As soon as the man hit the ground he stood up and took off running at full speed. He looked around and noticed that the others had escaped too.

He spun around and turned his attention back to Rukia. He had seen Rukia display many emotions before, most of them some form of anger, but he had never seen her like she looked now. She looked so helpless and vulnerable. She was where the men had left her only now she was curled up into a tight ball and was completely motionless except fore the shaking that wrecked her body. He walked over to her but had no idea what to do.

"Hey Rukia are you ok?" He asked in what he hopped was a calm voice. She didn't make any indication that she had heard him. Then slowly her eyes focused on him and gave a small nod.

He sighed in relief. But now he was faced with the problem of getting her home. There was no way she was going to get up and walk. He slid one of his arms under her back and the other under her knees then gently lifted her from the ground. At first she shrank away from him but then after a moment she grabbed his shirt in her small fists and clung to him. Ichigo looked down at the small girl curled up in his arms in worry. She never would have allowed him to carry her like this, but right now she wasn't making a sound.

He walked all the way back to his house carrying her the whole way. People stared at him as they passed but he didn't notice He just wanted to get Rukia back to his house and get her back to normal. When he finally got back he set Rukia on his bed.

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed lost in though. She couldn't believe what had happened. She never knew humans could be such monsters. She shivered. She could still feel their hands on her toughing and grabbing her. She didn't think she would ever forget. These memories would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt something being wrapped around her. She looked at the blanket that was now wrapped around her shoulders to Ichigo who was standing over her.

All of a sudden a wave of frustration washed over Ichigo for not being able to get there fast enough to save her. He couldn't stand the thought of other men toughing the girl.

"What did you think you were doing?" He yelled furiously at her.

"I was only taking a walk! I didn't men for…." She trailed off.

"How could you have been so careless!?! Do you know what could have happened if I hadn't come along?" He asked his temper still rising.

"Why are you so concerned!?!" She asked him just as angrily, some of her regular personality coming back. "I mean its my-" But she was cut off from saying anything else by Ichigo's lips on hers. For a moment she didn't do anything then she gave in and kissed him back. She could tell the difference between this kiss and the one she had received in the ally. This one was actually meant for love. She was almost sorry when he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You ok?" He asked her. She merely nodded, speechless.

"Rukia….. I love you" He told her looking straight into her dark indigo eyes looking for an answer. She jumped at him and hugged him.

"I love you too."

Well that's it! Please R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
